Regalo de ultimo minuto
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de Kageyama Tobio, en el ultimo minuto. KageHina.


Bien, hoy fue cumpleaños de Tobio… o ayer… el punto es que cumplió añitos y quería hacer algo para él y pensé en Hinata también queriendo hacer algo xDD y así surgió esta cosa, así que espero que les guste:

 _ **Regalo de último minuto.**_

-Oye, Hinata ¿Crees que esto le guste a Kageyama?- Hinata dirigió su vista a Yamaguchi, un poco extrañado por la pregunta y observo lo que traía en las manos, una playera negra con letras doradas que decían: "Super Setter", a Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la camiseta.

-Woooo, ¡Es genial, Yamaguchi! ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Oaah- tomo la camiseta entre sus manos, observándola desde todos los ángulos posibles, era simplemente increíble. Yamaguchi por su parte sonrió al ver como Hinata quedaba asombrado por la camiseta, ya que eso significaba que también le gustaría a Kageyama.

-La vi el otro día y pensé que sería un gran regalo para Kageyama- Hinata dejo su adoración hacia la prenda para presentar atención a Yamaguchi y le miro confundido.

-¿regalo? ¿Para qué? - hubo un silencio después de aquella pregunta, Hinata esperaba un tanto ansioso mientras a Yamaguchi se le congelaba hasta el alma.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste, Hinata- ante el comentario, Hinata trato de recordar si había olvidado algo, pero nada apareció en su mente por lo que miro a Yamaguchi, que seguía atónito, y se encogió de hombros. Yamaguchi sonrió nervioso y le quito la camiseta de las manos, por mera precaución.

-Hinata, hoy es cumpleaños de Kageyama-

 _"... Estoy muerto"_

Olvidar el cumpleaños de tu "mejor amigo" e interés amoroso, era lo peor que le podía pasar a un chico como Hinata. Así que como cualquiera, entro en un estado de ansiedad, le pidió ayuda a Yamaguchi pero este no pudo ayudarlo en nada; no tenía idea de que regalarle a Kageyama y se sentía obligado a hacerlo, no es como si Kageyama fuese su novio, pero era la persona a la que era más cercana. Así que ahora estaba matándose mentalmente, pensando en que sería bueno regalarle a un nerd del volleyball con problemas de carácter; pidió consejos a las chicas y chicos de su salón, pero al describir a Kageyama todos llegaban a una conclusión:

 _"Cualquier cosa que le regales será una mierda_ "

Y no era dicho con mala intención, si Kageyama fuese medianamente normal podría regalarle algo sencillo que pudiera conseguir en la escuela, como un collar sencillo o incluso meterse al club de cocina y robar un pastelito; pero no, ese chico era todo menos normal. No podía regalarle un pastelito de la clase de cocina, tardaría demasiado, un collar o una pulsera estaban descartados ya que Kageyama decía que eran innecesarios y molestos al jugar, comprarle el almuerzo era imposible ya que Hinata estaba escaso de fondos y nada sería realmente bueno o decente para Kageyama. Así que recurrió a su más confiable fuente de sabiduría.

-Es muy inteligente de tu parte venir por consejo de tus sempais, Hinata- soltó una carcajada Tanaka mientras Nishinoya asentía sonriendo. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de Tanaka y comenzó a darle cumplidos sobre lo sorprendente y lo buen sempai que era mientras este seguía riendo.

-Entonces, Shoyo. Olvidar el cumpleaños de un amigo es deshonroso para un hombre, a mí nunca podría olvidárseme el de Ryu o Asahi-san- menciono con orgullo Nishinoya, Hinata bajo la mirada, estaba avergonzado por eso. Tanaka le miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Pero no te preocupes, como buen sempai te daré un consejo, ¡así que escucha atentamente!- Hinata le miro expectante, pronto acabarían las clases y tenía que apresurarse. Tanaka tomo aire y cerró los ojos mientras inflaba el pecho, Noya solo ponía atención a la escena con orgullo hacia su bro.

-Hinata...- llamo con voz profunda, haciendo que Hinata tragara saliva. Y espero.

-Cualquier cosa que le des a Kageyama no importa- eso fue como un golpe al estómago de Hinata y soltó un quejido de decepción mientras Tanaka bufaba ofendido.

-¡Shoyo! ¡No entendiste lo que dijo Ryu! No importa que le des a Kageyama, él lo aceptara porque es de tu parte- aquello logro que Hinata se sonrojara y soltara una exclamación de sorpresa. Pensó en Kageyama, en lo idiota y brusco que era; tal vez los demás lo tomaran como un malhumorado, idiota y arrogante rey (palabras de Tsukishima), pero él conocía otra parte de Kageyama; el cómo se sonrojaba, bajaba la mirada y reía de verdad, como comía y dormía en la azotea o encima del pupitre, pequeños detalles como sus pestañas gruesas no tan largas, incluso la forma de los gestos y pucheros; Kageyama al final, era muy tierno según Hinata, cuando estaba tranquilo y sin ganas de meterle una paliza al más bajo.

Y por fin, algo se le ocurrió.

-¡Gracias, Tanaka-san, Noya-san!- dijo mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Dime sempai!- grito Tanaka mientras Nishinoya reía fuertemente.

-¡Sempai!-

 _"A por el regalo de mi rey"_

Kageyama a lo largo del día recibió varias felicitaciones, de parte de profesores y compañeros, aunque nunca le importo mucho el tema de los cumpleaños. Pero decir que no le agrado el hecho de recibir uno que otro obsequio, era mentira. Yamaguchi le había regalado la camiseta más genial que había visto en su vida, Yachi le obsequio una bufanda tejida a mano con dibujos de pelotas de volleyball, el capitán le había dado un diccionario para aumentar su vocabulario en insultos hacia Hinata y un "manual para sonreír sin parecer psicópata", incluso Tsukishima le había felicitado con ironía y sarcasmo; en fin, fue agradable. Al final de las clases, el entrenamiento fue suspendido porque había posibilidad de nevada y algunos tendrían problemas para regresar a casa. En todo el día no había visto a Hinata y en algún lugar de su mente esperaba que el chico le felicitara o le diera un regalo, pero claro que no era así. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, debía irse a casa.

-¡Kageyama!- giro para encontrarse con Hinata corriendo directamente hacia él, se sonrojo al ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba. Ya todos los del equipo se habían ido y quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? - le gruño casi por inercia y Hinata frunció el ceño, para después sonreír.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo extendiéndole una pequeña cajita mientras sonreía y Kageyama se sonrojaba, miró fijamente la caja, casi con desconfianza y la tomo, abriéndola lentamente.

-Me esforcé, no me importa si te gusta o no, quédatelo- le dijo Hinata mientras tomada sus cosas e iba a buscar su bicicleta, dejando a Kageyama con la caja en sus manos; dentro de ella, dos cuervitos de peluche, uno muy parecido a Hinata y otro a él, mientras se daban un pequeño besito. Se sonrojo a más no poder y busco la mirada de Hinata, que le sonrió.

-Sabes... esto es muy de chica- disimulo quejarse para ocultar su vergüenza y Hinata le sonrió.

-Entonces soy TU chica-

 _"Estúpido y adorable Hinata Shoyo"._

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, porque fue lindo escribir después de tanto tiempo, he tenido ciertos problemas para escribir, bloqueos mentales :c pero pude escribir esto y eso me pone mejor, en fin, eso es todo y espero que lo disfrutasen; las veo luego, los quiero, saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, Bye Bye… ¿reviews? :3 Esos son gratis, ¿Sabían? xDD**


End file.
